monsterhighcreatedghoulsfandomcom-20200213-history
Spectra Vondergeist
Spectra Vondergeist™ Daughter of the Ghost Age: 16 Killer Style: Silk, silk, and more silk accentuated with a touch of metal. It allows me to freely float about with just a hint of rattle. It's quite the haunting look wouldn't you agree? Freaky Flaw; Yes well I've never really given this much thought you see since I find that it's unhealthy to focus on what one does especially when contrasted with all the good one does in unlife. I am also not a gossip, despite rumors to the contrary. Pet: Rhuen is my ghost ferret. Did you know the name ferret comes from the Latin word fuittus, which means "little thief"? Of course you didn't until I told you. Fav Activity: Providing certain information not readily available to the general Monster High student body. Biggest Pet Peeve: When certain monsters doubt the behind the screams information I have about what really happens at Monster High. It can be very difficult being the only one in the whole school to know. Fav School Subject; Journalism. Least Fav Subject; Math. It's just so rigid and un-open to interpretation. Fav Color: Violet. Fav Food: Angel Food cake. It's light and full of sweetness. Just like me. BFFs: Everyone loves Spectra V! (But just to say Frankie Stein and Invisi Billy. Invisi Billy is so cute!). Spectra Vondergeist, momentarily known as Spectra Von Hauntington, is the daughter of the Ghosts. She is from the 19th century[1] and can float through the walls and possesses an “uncanny” ability to overhear school gossip. She is voiced by Erin Fitzgerald. PersonalityEdit Spectra has a very forceful personality and she often makes quick judgments and leaps to conclusions without supporting evidence. When she's confronted with the facts, she tends to dig in her heels. She draws the line at planting a fake story though. This makes for an excellent gossip columnist, but not a friend you would want to share secrets with. In her diary it's hinted that she's constructed a mysterious, fanciful history for herself, and even began to believe it herself, but that the truth about her family is actually quite tragic (though it's never revealed). This may be why she's still a ghost; she hasn't "moved on" from whatever happened to them in life. But despite all this, she is seen as a kind monster and helps those in need of her, she also is known to easily get the truth out of other monsters which also gives her a detective/reporter complex. PortrayalsEdit Her voice in the webisodes is provided by Erin Fitzgerald. http://images.wikia.com/monsterhigh/images/d/db/MVghostgirl1.png In the music video for the Monster High Fright Song, there are several different character analogues who received creative interpretation by the video crew. The "Ghost Girl" is portrayed by Catina Duscio. Classic MonsterEdit http://images.wikia.com/monsterhigh/images/0/07/Cartoonmarley.jpgSpectra is the daughter of "the Ghosts", and her chain accessories suggest she may be related to Jacob Marley's ghost from A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens. Jacob Marley was a business partner of Ebeneezer Scrooge, and together they delighted in cruelty, stinginess and greed. Marley died and Scrooge continued the business, but was too stingy to pay someone to paint out Marley's name on the sign outside of the office. Eventually, Marley's ghost appears to Scrooge to warn him about his own fate in the afterlife: he is covered in chains "long, and wound about him like a tail; it was made... of cash-boxes, keys, padlocks, ledgers, deeds, and heavy purses wrought in steel." While Jacob Marley is the most prominent fictional ghost where the chains are a distinct motif, chains have often been associated with ghosts in legends even before Dickens. RelationshipsEdit FamilyEdit Spectra writes in her diary that her long-lost love haunts "the family's ancestral castle" but it's strongly implied that all of this was something she'd made up. Her parents are ghosts, but nothing else is known about them. In her diary it's hinted that the truth about her family is actually quite tragic, though it's never revealed -- the story Spectra writes about (castles, a midnight journey across borders) is something she made up, and even began to believe it until Ghoulia reminded her about the truth. PetEdit http://images.wikia.com/monsterhigh/images/5/5a/Rhuen_main.jpgAdded by Curious678Spectra's pet is a purple ghost ferret is named Rhuen. Rhuen's friends are Sir Hoots A Lot (Ghoulia Yelps's owl) and Shiver (Abbey Bominable's pet wooly mammoth). RomanceEdit In Where There's a Wolf, There's a Way, Spectra expressed interest in Billy Phaidin, a boy she'd known since eighth grade. As of Back And Deader Than Ever, it is known that the two are dating. Spectra In The Monster High BooksEdit Spectra first appears in Where There's a Wolf, There's a Way at Clawdeen's Sassy Sixteen, flirting with Billy Phaidin. In this version, she is invisble and can only be seen by a special scented spray she carries with her. They officially date in the fourth book.